The Sarge
'The Sarge' 'Name:' Abraham Arthur Rogers 'Age:' 46 'Eyes: '''Blue 'Hair: Black (Wears head bald) '''Height: 6’2” 'Weight:' Originally 285 pounds (Currently 500 lbs) 'Nationality: '''American 'Race: Caucasian (Irish Descent) 'Known features: '''Abe has a scar over his left eye, and one over the right side of his chest. Extremely muscular Abe also sports patriotic tattoos over his left breast, right shoulder, right forearm, and left shoulder. 'Marital Status: 'Widow 'Known Immediate Relatives: Wife (deceased), Son, Daughter-In Law, Daughter, Son- In- Law, Four Grandchildren ' ' 'History:' Abraham Arthur Rogers; was born July 4, 1966, at 1 PM in the afternoon at New York Downtown Hospital. Rogers stated his mother said it was so hot her sweat made it easy for her to push him out. He grew up near Hell’s Kitchen and had a normal childhood like any red blooded American kid. He participated in baseball, wrestling, and football, married the head cheerleader and prom queen; and like his father, and his father before him answered the call to serve his country as a United States Marine. During his time of service in the Marine he received the Medal of Honor for the Iran-Iraq War from 1987 to 1988, a silver star for the Invasion of Panama, and a purple heart after being injured from a landmine that ended his military career during Operation Desert Storm, The damage from the shrapnel left permanent scars on his right chest and left his zero eyesight in his left eye. After extensive rehabilitation, Rogers tried to get work in the NYPD, but due to his damaged eye was not admitted into the Police Academy. For a time Abe lived off his military pension while working in construction opting to go back to college for another degree in teaching to get a better job when a friend persuaded him to try wrestling as a career due to his past wrestling background in the military. Abe would continue his work in construction while training at the Killer Kowalski School of wrestling during the night time. Upon graduation, he would hit the small circuit wrestling leagues slowly building a name for himself until he was spotted and recruited by Mr. Glenn president of the then UWN (Underground Wrestling Network) now SWA. Rogers career would take flight becoming the top draw for Battlefield Wrestling Alliance, during his career he would be a four time World Champion, the companies third Triple Crown Champion and second Grand slam Champion. And after a successful eight-year career, Rogers had felt it was time to retire, little did he know that his life would change forever due to the Big Bang II incident. He like many were infected by the EVO Virus also known to the public as the Judgment Day Virus. But instead of killing him like it did so many it granted him incredible superhuman strength, durability and regenerative healing, which along gave him his eye sight back in his left eye; his wife, however, was not so lucky. Katherine Rogers passed away with her husband by her side after six weeks of being ravaged by the EVO Virus. 'Known Abilities:' Titan Class: '''Rogers EVO-Class is that of Titan, EVOs that possess an unnatural amount of superhuman strength, durability, and endurance. They’re muscle, and bone structure is several times greater than all of other EVOs. Depending on the type they have the capacity of lifting in the 100 thousand ton range and possibly greater. They can rip, crush, and hammer the strongest of materials with ease and shrug off conventional attacks short of the level of a nuke. Regenerative healing is also extremely high with Titans; their bodies counteract fatigue poisons that build up in their muscles during physical activity allowing them to be active for day’s maybe weeks. Rogers being an infected can increase his strength through strenuous exercise, but he must be careful because his bone structure does not increase putting him at risk of cracking; even though regenerative healing can repair the damage. 'Superhuman Strength: '''Because of the massive increase in density of his skin, his bone and muscular structure has maximized itself to compensate for the weight giving him superhuman strength. He is now capable of lifting several tons with easy, current maximum lift is 85 tons making him one of the strongest EVOs on the planet next to the former deceased Captain Omega and Sophia Dennison. As stated above Rogers being an infected can increase his strength through strenuous exercise, but he must be careful because his bone structure does not increase putting him at risk of cracking; even though regenerative healing can repair the damage. 'Superhuman Speed: Rogers's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run at speeds and leap distances that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. However, this speed does not grant him any enhanced reflexes. It can be speculated that if pushed he can both run and jump much faster and farther; the upper limits of his speed and leg strength are yet to be known. 'Superhuman Durability: '''In addition to great strength, the Rogers's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury. The Rogers's skin is impervious to conventional blades. The Rogers is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, powerful explosives short of a nuclear explosion, pressures extremes, falls from orbital heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, and great impacts. 'Superhuman Stamina:' Rogers's body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity. He is capable of exerting himself at peak physical capacity without exhaustion or fatigue affecting him. The limits of him stamina are still not known. 'Regenerative Healing: Current data has proven that it is possible to injure Rogers, however due to his EVO-gene physiology. He is capable of healing far faster than any human in mere seconds or minutes depending on the injury, however Rogers in incapable of regenerating missing limbs, internal organs, or his head in case of decapitation (See deceased Captain Omega also Titan Class). '''Immunity to All Diseases and Viruses: Rogers is immune to all known Earth-based diseases and viruses, including AIDS. He can operate under intense conditions for extended periods of time due to his body not developing fatigue toxins quickly. 'Longevity:' It can be speculated that due to his EVO-gene physiology Rogers can live indefinitely. Because of his healing factor that regenerates his cells, he has an extended lifespan short of a fatal attack, i.e., a nuclear war head or being beheaded (See deceased Captain Omega also Titan Class). 'Abilities:' 'Military Background: '''As a former highly decorated the United States Marine Rogers is well versed in combat especially infantry; he also has displayed skills as a drill sergeant having successfully trained the Regulator Team. 'Marks Man and Weapons Proficiency: Rogers is well versed in using all kinds of firearms from rifles, machine guns, handguns, grenade and rocket launches. He’s also skilled with the use of various weapons, explosives, machetes, and knives. 'Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Rogers is an exceptional hand to hand combat having studied wrestling, boxing, Krav Magra and Mixed Martial Arts. He also has an extensive professional wrestling background having studied under the famous Killer Kowalski. He’s been seen using signature moves from his past career along with his super human strength to brutalize opponents into submission. 'Multi-lingual: Rogers is fluent in Spanish, Korean, French, Urdu, and some Arabic.' ' 'Series titles:' The First EVO Uprising 'Social Media:' Official EVO Universe Website EVO Universe Facebook Page EVO Universe Twitter Page EVO Universe YouTube Page Category:Superpowers Category:Superhero Category:Soldier Category:Science fiction Category:Novel Category:Series Category:Abraham Rogers Category:EVO Universe